Tu es le soleil de ma vie
by Yoda-Ben
Summary: Pairing surprise pour cette histoire à haute teneur d'idiotie. Cain médite sur une bien-aimée disparue.


Titre : Tu es le soleil de ma vie

Auteur : Steve Q. Urkel... Non, je déconne. Yoda-Ben².

Source : Comte Cain (le pauvre.)

Genre : Délire

Pairing : surprise !

Notes : Je plaide coupable. Il était tard, j'étais crevée, j'avais fait une overdose de Coca à l'orange, et telle Isaac Mendez, le voile de la cohérence s'est déchiré devant mes yeux et, habitée par le feu de l'Illumination, j'ai pondu ce torchon infect. Pardon à Kaori Yuki. Et bien que le titre de cette stupidité laisse penser le contraire, il ne s'agit pas d'une songfic. Désolée.

Spoilers : Pour la série Comte Cain, jusqu'à la _Marque du bélier rouge_.

Cain ne s'était même pas rendu compte que la journée s'était passée si vite. Il était à présent seul, dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Seul avec _elle_. Elle gisait sur le marbre dur, privée à tout jamais de l'étincelle de la vie. Terne, vitreuse. Morte. Cain déposa à son côté la fleur de jasmin qu'il tenait à la main et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Tout s'est passé si vite... Je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser. Hier encore, tu étais si belle, si lumineuse... Je ne parviens pas à croire que tu n'es plus.

Il la caressa du bout des doigts, savourant le contact merveilleusement lisse et diaphane, sans défaut.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi toutes celles que j'aime doivent-elles partir de façon si brutale ? Suzette, ma cousine qui était en fait ma sœur, le seul amour de ma vie... Et Maddie, précipitée par un destin cruel, que j'ai aimée... Et Justine, ma princesse de la nuit... Et Emeline, ma fiancée, morte avant que j'aie pu lui avouer ce que je ressentais.. Et Merediana, ma Death Doll, qui s'est sacrifiée par amour pour moi... Et à présent toi. Toi qui illuminais ma vie, toi sans qui tout me paraissait fade et sombre... Que ferai-je sans toi ?

Il se leva, fit quelques pas en essayant de ne pas se cogner aux meubles. La soirée était bien avancée, maintenant, et seule la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte évitait à la pièce d'être plongée dans le noir complet. Cain tendit l'oreille quelques instants, écoutant le va-et-vient discret des domestiques. Au rez-de-chaussée, il devina la petite voix flûtée de Maryweather, sans doute en train de se disputer avec Oscar. Cain avisa une rose, dans un vase. Il distinguait plus qu'il ne voyait les pétales se détacher, un à un.

- Eh oui, soupira-t-il. Que le temps et la beauté passent vite. Il me semble que c'était hier, que tu es arrivée ici. Si belle, si brillante... Les longues veillées studieuses me paraissaient plus faciles et tellement plus agréables avec toi à mes côtés.

Cain retourna près d'elle, recru de chagrin. Il savait que rien ne la ramènerait. Toute sa science des poisons ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il donc de la sorte sur lui ? Sur lui et celles qu'il aimait ? Sa petite sœur bien-aimée serait-elle donc la seule fille qu'il pourrait chérir sans qu'il la voie périr dans d'atroces souffrances ? Ah... Heureusement que Riff serait toujours là. A ses côtés. Toujours là pour le soutenir dans ces moments d'épreuves pénibles... Cain s'était depuis un petit moment déjà demandé si cette terrible malédiction s'arrêterait s'il se mettait à tomber amoureux de garçons, pour changer. Et à commencer par son fidèle majordome, qui était la seule personne -Maryweather exceptée, bien évidemment- à qui il avait ouvert son cœur. Le seul à qui il laissait voir ses cicatrices, lacer ses chaussures et préparer son thé. Et aussi le seul à qui il laissait le soin de lui frotter le dos dans son bain, et ... Bref.

Par un étrange phénomène de télépathie, Riff entra dans la pièce, faisant sursauter Cain, qui plissa les yeux devant le rai de lumière qui l'éblouissait.

- My lord ? Mais que faites-vous tout seul dans le noir ? Le dîner va bientôt être servi !

Il se dirigea vers la lampe électrique et y vissa une ampoule neuve. La lumière envahit aussitôt la pièce, révélant Cain, assis près d'une petite commode à plateau de marbre, où gisait l'ampoule grillée. Riff haussa un sourcil hautement dubitatif en voyant son jeune maître, recueilli devant le globe de verre noirci, entouré de fleurs comme un défunt. Cain rougit aussitôt comme un gamin pris en faute.

- My lord ?

- Mouis ? Keskya ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec cette ampoule grillée ?

Cain posa un bras possessif devant l'ampoule décédée, furieux d'avoir été dérangé en pleine veillée funèbre.

- Rien ! Rien du tout ! Va dire que je serai bientôt prêt pour le dîner !

Riff cligna lentement des yeux, puis jugeant qu'il n'était pas prudent d'en rajouter, salua rapidement et sortit de la pièce sans demander son reste. Cain attendit qu'il ait soigneusement refermé la porte, puis récupéra l'ampoule grillée. Il la couva d'un long regard plein de regrets, puis y déposa un baiser avant de la laisser tomber dans une corbeille à papiers, non loin de là. Puis, remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue, il quitta la pièce, majestueux et élégant, comme à son accoutumée.

Fin. (C'est nul. Je sais.)


End file.
